<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cutie Mark Crusaders' New Lives by theponycaptorproject</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690800">The Cutie Mark Crusaders' New Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theponycaptorproject/pseuds/theponycaptorproject'>theponycaptorproject</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theponycaptorproject/pseuds/theponycaptorproject</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple Bloom hears about a young colt that needs help understanding his cutie mark. It turns out to be a trap, and the CMC are abducted and raped. Separated and scared, they each handle the situation in their own ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Abducted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, did he say what kind of cutie mark problem his son has?” Scootaloo asked the friend walking to her right. Apple Bloom shrugged slightly.</p><p>“Yeah, kind of. He said something about a cutie mark for making ponies happy, but he was really vague about it. Makes sense I guess, if he knew what it was, he wouldn’t need us after all.”</p><p>“Well whatever it is, I’m sure we can handle it.” Scootaloo’s head swiveled left to respond to her other friend.</p><p>“Of course,” Scootaloo said beaming, “We haven’t failed yet.” They walked for a bit longer before a thought occurred to Scootaloo. “Hey, why haven’t we met this Chip yet? There aren’t any other schools for miles.”</p><p>“Apparently, they just moved to town. I hadn’t really seen the stallion before either.” Apple Bloom responded. Scootaloo nodded.</p><p>“Ah, ok.” Looking up she saw a house at the end of the block that looked right. “Hey is that it?” It was a fairly unassuming place with a soft white paint job, the yard was well taken care of compared to the neighboring houses, and childrens’ toys were scattered on the lawn. The was a cart out front with a bundle of blankets piled in the back.</p><p>“Yup, looks like it.” Apple Bloom confirmed. The three of them strode up to the front door and did their best to look professional as Scootaloo knocked on the door. The neighborhood was oddly empty for this time of day, but given that there were only a few other houses the girls doubted it ever got very lively here. There was a short pause before the girls heard hoofsteps approach the door. It was answered by a gentle looking white earth pony.</p><p>“Oh, you must be the crusaders. Wonderful! My name is Tinker and my little one is with his mother buying groceries at the moment, but you are welcome to come in for a snack while you wait for him.” He looked nice enough, and he gave them a warm smile.</p><p>“Oh, don’t mind if we do.” Scootaloo said with a grin. She’d skipped breakfast to go on a morning job with Rainbow Dash. Tinker gestured for the to follow him into the house, and led them down a long entry hallway past a door that seemed to lead into the ground floor bedroom. He stopped by the dinner table in the house’s small dining room, and pulled out a chair for Sweetie Belle who politely smiled in thanks.</p><p>The other girls all took their seats. Their host stepped into the next room to grab them a bite to eat, and the girls made themselves comfortable. As they waited for Tinker to come back with their snacks a thought crossed Scootaloo’s mind. She leaned in to whisper to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.</p><p>“Does anything seem odd to you about the walk over here?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Sweetie asked.</p><p>“We didn’t see anypony for the last few blocks. I thought maybe everyone was just inside, but thinking back, I don’t think the yards were taken care of. If you have a foal, why would you move to a mostly empty part of town.” Scootaloo’s brow scrunched up in thought. “Come to think of it, how did he even hear about us if he just moved into town?” What had started with her just being curious about some odd things she’d noticed was actually starting to scare Scootaloo. Did anypony even know they were here? She’d told her parents she was going to go help a colt, but she suddenly couldn’t remember if she’d mentioned where.</p><p>“Maybe he specifically asked if there was somepony in town that could help him.” Sweetie Belle suggested, snapping Scootaloo’s attention back to her own question. “If his son has been having trouble for a while then it makes sense that he’d be looking for a solution.”</p><p>“My little Dip is going to be so pleased to meet the three of you.” Tinker said as he laid out some juice and a bowl of chips onto the table, the same kind smile on his face. The girls jumped, they’d been caught up in their whispered conversation and hadn’t heard him reenter the room.</p><p>“Dip? I thought your son’s name was Chip?” Sweetie asked, suddenly sharing Scootaloo’s discomfort. There was a slight pause before he responded.</p><p>“That’s what I said little filly. Now you three drink your juice, he’ll be home soon.” The stallion’s soft smile never left his face, but to the girls it was beginning to look wrong, artificial.</p><p>Apple Blooms heart was racing by this point. She looked to either side of her to fine the other girls shared her same uncomfortable expression. Something was not right here. “Hey listen Mr. Tinker, we really didn’t mean to pop in on you when you were home alone. We can come back later if we’re bothering you.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s no bother they’ll be back in around a half an hour, now drink up.” He responded, his eyes flicking between the girls and the drinks he’s poured them. Apple Bloom pushed her drink towards the middle of the table and stood.</p><p>“Well see about that, I forgot that I was supposed to do chores with my sister Applejack in about an hour, and my friends promised to help me. So, we won’t have time to help your son by the time he gets back.” Tinker’s eyebrows furrowed briefly, but his expression popped back into place as he nodded.</p><p>“I understand, another day then. Let me walk you three to the door.” Tinker turned towards the hallway leading back outside, and gestured for the girls to follow.</p><p>“Thank you for the snacks and everything. We’re sorry we have to up and leave like this, but sis’ll be mad that I forgot my chores.” Apple Bloom chuckled nervously as she led the group back to the front door.</p><p>“Oh, it’s alright. I understand how older siblings can be.” Tinker responded, his now familiar smile seeming just a bit strained.</p><p>As they walked down the hallway and crossed by the door to the bedroom two figures leapt out from inside the door, a brown stallion tackling Sweetie Belle and a black one pinning down Scootaloo. Before Apple Bloom had a chance to respond, Tinker had crossed the gap of the hallway and knocked her to the ground.</p><p>“Get off me! Help! Helmmphf!” Sweetie’s attempts to scream were cut off as the stallion holding her covered her mouth with his hoof. Sweetie Belle tried to bite down on the hoof but it did nothing but make her teeth hurt. Apple Bloom had her face shoved into the floor, and her forehooves yanked uncomfortably behind her. She attempted to pull them back in front of her, but the stallion was too strong, and soon her hooves were tied together. She opened her mouth to scream like Sweetie Belle had, but as she did so a white cloth was stuffed over her nose and mouth, with a strong smell to it. Immediately her head and eyesight went hazy. The same thing was happening to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.</p><p>Sweetie Belle thrashed around, trying to throw the stallion on top of her of, but his grip was too strong. Her efforts slowly weakened as her vision began to darken. Just as she was losing consciousness, her attacker leaned down to her ear.</p><p>“Just go to sleep, that’s it. We’re going to have so much fun when you wake up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Predictably Broken Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetie Belle awoke surrounded by blackness. There was a sharp pain shooting through her head, disorienting her. She felt like she was lying on the floor or something. Did she fall asleep at the clubhouse again? ‘That’s odd,’ she thought to herself. She attempted to stand, but something was holding her forelegs together, and she almost fell back down. When she felt she had a more stable standing position she moved her hooves experimentally, and heard the rattle of chains. ‘Am I…tied up?’ Suddenly her kidnapping came flooding back to her, and her breathing became panicked. ‘No no no no!’ She screamed in her head. With as much force as she could manage, Sweetie yanked her hoofs toward her. There was a loud clang as she realized the cuffs around her hooves where chained to the floor.</p>
<p>‘Stay calm!’ She tried desperately to slow her breathing. ‘Stay calm, you won’t get anywhere by panicking.’ Immediately she tried to assess her situation. Something was wrapped around her eyes; a blindfold would explain why it was so dark. She could feel something in her mouth, jammed in between her teeth with a strap round her head holding it in place. She ran her tongue along the back of it and it tasted like rubber. Sweetie Belle was still very young with basically no experience in sex so she had no idea that this was a ball gag, but she didn’t have to be a genius to figure out that it was meant to keep her quiet.</p>
<p>“Looks like she’s awake.” Sweetie’s ears flared up attentively and her heart began to hammer at her chest as she heard the approaching hoofsteps of whoever had just spoken. A door closed some distance away.</p>
<p>“What a sight! She really is a cutie.” Sweet Belle tilted her ears to the voice. Now that they were closer Sweetie could tell that there were two individuals coming close to her. The first stopped a few strides away from her, and the second came around to the other side of her. She felt a pressure release from the back of her head, and she was greeted by searing light. After blinking away the disorientation a bit Sweetie Belle realized that it wasn’t actually that much light at all, she was just unused to it. The room she was in was actually quite dark. It was a decently sized room. The floor she was chained to was padded with blankets to keep it soft, the walls were a blank grey, but there was some natural light filtering in from…she supposed they could be called windows despite how small they were, and it lit the room enough at least for her to see her captors.</p>
<p>There were two of them in the room with her. The black pegasus that had been pinning down Scootaloo earlier, and a brown unicorn she didn’t recognize but guessed must have been the one that had held her down. The brown one was behind her, and she had to strain her neck to look back at him. The black one stood a distance away seemingly drinking in the image of Sweetie Belle, legs tied together and gag forced in her mouth. Sweetie didn’t understand his looks and just looked back at him, the fear she felt making her tear up a little. She tried to plead through her gag, but the only sounds she made were unintelligible.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time we introduced ourselves to our cute little guest,” The black one said, nodding to his companion. The other stallion, taking the hint, spoke up as well: “Umber” The first stallion rolled his eyes at the curt introduction, “And I am Onyx, pleased to meet you.” Sweetie again tried to speak through her gag.</p>
<p>“I think she’s trying to say something.” The Umber, who was still behind her, laughed. Leaning over her shoulder until his ear was next to her mouth, his body overwhelming hers, he asked, “What is it little filly?”</p>
<p>“Ad oo yo ant wam me?!” She was terrified of the answer but right now all she wanted was to know why she as here.</p>
<p>“What’d she say?” he asked clearly confused.</p>
<p>“What do you want from me?” Onyx translated for her. Upon hearing this the brown stallion laughed. Suddenly Sweetie felt something, a hoof sliding up her back leg to her…. Her eyes shot wide open.</p>
<p>“We want this sweetheart.” The stallion chuckled. Sweetie Belle began to frantically shake her head, and gave a muffled protest as her eyes began to tear up. She pulled at her restraints, trying to free herself. Rarity hadn’t told her much about sex, she had wanted Sweetie to discover it for herself, but she had told Sweetie Belle about rape. She tried to plead with them through the gag.</p>
<p>“What’s that? No?” Sweetie Belle could feel something hard pressed against her backside, and her protests became panicked whines. “Well that’s too bad little one, because it’s going to happen whether you want it to or not.” She felt his cock find her entrance and it poked at it a bit. Her whines had descended into full on sobbing now, her chest and shoulders shaking as she cried. Satisfied with his torment, the stallion took the plunge.</p>
<p>The ball gag had done wonders at impairing Sweetie Belle’s speech, but it really didn’t stop much sound from getting through. That became abundantly clear when Umber finally thrust into her for the first time. There was no mercy in this action, he made no attempt to ease her into it, his first thrust was as violent as his last would be. The scream that Sweetie Belle let out was deafening. She had never had sex before, never even masturbated yet, and she was a very small filly. So, when Umber rammed into her, he ripped away every trace of her virginity.</p>
<p>Umber slammed his cock into her over and over, picking up speed as he did so. He couldn’t help it, she felt so good. Her vaginal walls griped him tightly, and her furious struggles did nothing more than undulate her body under him. He gripped her around her shoulders to give him more leverage as he hammered into her as hard as he could. As he continued, her body caught up to what was happening she slowly became wet making it feel even better for him.</p>
<p>It was less pleasant for Sweetie Belle. While the pain had mostly subsided by this point, she couldn’t stop crying. Sweetie just couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that this was happening to her. She’d spent too much time around Rarity and had picked up her sister’s love of romanticism. She always imagined losing her virginity to a cute colt from class. He’d court her, take her on a few romantic dates, and be a general sweet heart. After a few dates, she’d invite him to the CMC clubhouse, when the other girls weren’t around of course, and she’d show her colt a good time. It would be romantic, it would be pleasurable, and it would be her choice. Instead she was tied up in a basement who-knows-where, being painfully fucked by a stallion old enough to be her father. That’s when a dark thought entered her mind.<br/>‘What if he cums inside me?! Am I old enough to get pregnant? Oh, please pull out when you’re done, please.’ Whatever happened, she just wanted to be able to put this behind her, to go home to her parents and Rarity and let them make this better. They could make this better, right? If she was pregnant, there would be no hope of leaving this behind her.</p>
<p>Umber was never a stallion that lasted long when fucking a new unwilling filly. He could feel himself getting close and his pace became more erratic. Her warm folds wrapped around him was just too much. With a final pump, he hilted into her and released everything he had. Sweetie Belle felt her heart stop as she felt his seed fill her. She sobbed violently into her gag, praying she wouldn’t get pregnant from this. After the last bit of semen had been pumped into her body there was a silent moment between the three of them. The black stallion hadn’t moved the entire time, he’d just silently watched, and he continued to do just that. Umber and Sweetie Belle meanwhile where caught up in the aftermath, Umber trying to recover from one of the most powerful orgasms of his life, and Sweetie Belle trying to catch her breath. The crying had clogged up her nose so she had to suck in desperate gasps of air around her gag. After a few moments, she looked back at her rapist.</p>
<p>Still high on the euphoria he was feeling and still buried hilt deep in Sweetie, the stallion lazily glanced down at the tear strewn face looking back at him. Sweetie was breathing very hard, and desperately making whatever noises she could through the obstruction in her mouth. Catching on to what she meant, a trail of magic snaked its way to the back of Sweetie’s head and unlatched the gag. The rubber ball came loose with several trails of saliva connecting it to Sweetie’s mouth as he pulled it away.</p>
<p>“Please, you already *sniff* you got what you wanted right? Please let me leave now. I promise I won’t tell anyone. I just want to go home.”</p>
<p>The second stallion that up until now had just been watching moved toward her at that.</p>
<p>“Oh, but honey, I haven’t had a chance at you yet, and I can’t let you leave until I’ve had my fair turn.” Sweetie Belle failed to choke back a sob at that.</p>
<p>“Please no. I don’t want to do that again, please.”</p>
<p>“No not that again. Something different.” He said cupping her chin. His hoof briefly stroked her tear spattered cheek as Sweetie quietly sniffled. He moved so that he was standing over her swinging his dick next to her face. Sweetie Belle reflexively backed her head away. “If you want to go home you better get to work. I promise, make it good for me, and I’ll let you go home to your parents again. Do you know what you are supposed to do?” Sweetie Belle wasn’t entirely sure, but she had heard some of the other fillies talk about sucking their coltfriends’ dicks before, so she thought she had the right idea.</p>
<p>“I *sniff* think so yeah. You promise you’ll let me go home if I do this?” He nodded calmly. Sweetie knew she shouldn’t believe him, but she just wanted all of this to end, “Ok.” With that the stallion tilted his penis down to her mouth. What little composure Sweetie had managed to rebuild broke down again seeing another cock about to violate her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears flowing down her cheeks again. However, after a second, once she felt ready, she opened her mouth.</p>
<p>Immediately the cock slid into her mouth. Unlike with the brown stallion, this one took his time. He let her decide the pace. When she realized he wasn’t just going to ram into her like the last one had, Sweetie dared to have a faint hope that this stallion might be different, that he might be a little nicer. Maybe he would even keep his word and let her go when he was done. The poor filly didn’t know that Onyx, with his kind smile was the one that had planned every step of her kidnapping. She didn’t know that the real reason he was going slow was because, unlike his partner who was just looking for pussy to plow, willing of otherwise, he was looking for something else.</p>
<p>Once he had broken her completely he wouldn’t be able to get any more enjoyment out of her. If he was a more honest stallion then that would be when he kept his word and let her go home to her parents. However, he had spent a lot of effort trying to get her and her friends, as well as every other filly he had ever kidnapped. He liked to get repaid for his efforts. A young and cute filly like Sweetie could sell for quite the haul. Feeling her tongue wrapped unwillingly around his member, he smiled knowing that she was never going home, this was her life now.</p>
<p>She ran her tongue along his shaft hesitantly a few times, clearly not completely sure of what to do. Once she became accustomed to his cock being in her mouth she looked up at him, and he nearly blew his load right there. She had been wearing a little makeup to look cute for the colts at school, and the tears had smeared it, leaving distinct trails down her cheeks and lips. While her crying had died back down a bit, she really didn’t want to be doing this, and the misery on her face was still very clear. He was getting exactly what he had hoped for.</p>
<p>Sweetie slid her tongue along the shaft feeling its texture and testing the taste. It wasn’t unpleasant, and unlike before this wasn’t painful. In fact, if she wasn’t being forced to do it she might even be enjoying this. However, the feeling of filth was, if anything worse. Having to actually put a cock in her mouth, having to taste it, just made it clearer to Sweetie Belle how wrong it was of them to make her do this. Even if it was the nicer stallion this time.</p>
<p>While Sweetie Belle was lost in thought, Umber finally pulled free from Sweetie’s vagina, eliciting a little *meep* from her. He back around in front of her and left through the door he came in without another word. Sweetie noticeably relaxed, she wasn’t sure she could trust Onyx, but she knew that Umber certainly couldn’t be, as cruel as he was. But now he was gone, and she was alone with Onyx. Maybe she could really get this to work, maybe she might get to see Rarity soon. Onyx had said he would let her good if she made this good for him, right? With that Sweetie redoubled her efforts. She’d heard girls brag about how deep they could take a penis. Do colts like it better deeper in? Mustering up her courage she eased Onyx’s penis in deeper, as deep as she could take it without throwing up. Every so often the stallion would toss her a little suggestion.</p>
<p>“Go a little slower honey. I know you want this to be over, but it’s not a race. Watch the teeth too. You haven’t gotten me with them yet, but that wouldn’t feel very good.” Sweetie made a little muffled noise in confirmation, and slowed her pace down. Her tongue was still exploring his penis, seeing what got a response. A well-timed lick to the tip made Onyx arch his back slightly, she was going to have to remember that. While she hadn’t been at it for very long, it was already becoming very messy. Her chin was covered in saliva.</p>
<p>“Hum a little every now and again please.” She looked up in confusion. “The vibrations feel really good.” He explained. Looking back down to focus on her work, Sweetie tried her best. The result was more funny than pleasurable, but Onyx didn’t care. He’d see to it that she had plenty of practice in the future.</p>
<p>Throughout all of this Onyx kept stroking Sweetie Belle’s hair, “Thank you honey. That feels really good.” Whenever she looked up at him, he would meet her teary eyes with a gentle smile. After a particularly satisfied sounding moan, he even leaned down and kissed her forehead. Young Sweetie Belle was clearly taking some comfort in his reactions, despite what he was making her do. Onyx could see the hesitant hope beginning to grow in her eyes, hope that he’d keep his word, and it took everything he had not to laugh. He was going to enjoy yanking the rug out from under her.</p>
<p>By now Sweetie had gotten the hang of it, and was lightly bobbing her head and occasionally swirling her tongue along the tip. Every time she got a positive reaction, she tried to recreate it. She was just learning, but she was picking it up fast. Soon Onyx’s hooves tightened their squeeze on her head, “It’s coming soon dear get ready.” Sweetie’s face screwed up at the thought of that goop getting in her mouth and she tried to pull away, but wasn’t very successful. Onyx moaned as he came. His dick was still halfway in Sweetie’s mouth when it started, which coated her tongue and throat in cum. She yanked her head away in disgust causing the last few jets to hit her face. She spat out what had made into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Am I done now?” Sweetie said pleadingly, cum still dripping off her chin and nose. Onyx rose, and looked down at her.</p>
<p>“Yes dear, you are. That was the best suck I’ve had in years too, maybe not the most experienced but definitely the most satisfying.” She gave a weak smile, and pushed her chained forehooves towards him expectedly. With that Onyx smiled back at her, but a very different kind of smile to the ones he had been giving her, and turned towards the exit his partner had left through. It took Sweetie a second to catch on that he was just going to leave her tied up in that room.</p>
<p>“Wait! Don’t go!” Sweetie struggled wildly against her restraints. “You said you’d let me go home, you promised me. You promised! Nooo! Please let me go home! PLEASE!”</p>
<p>The door closed softly behind the stallion leaving Sweetie in the dark room, legs still tied together, cum still drying on her face and legs. The silence that followed was almost too much for Sweetie to bear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>